Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You
by sylviarockefeller1
Summary: Trying to rescue the Enterprise from the relentless Khan, the brave Sylvia boards the Vengeance determined to stop him. What she discovers is not only traumatizing to her, it is heartbreaking as well. Torn between assisting Khan and stopping him, what can she do? KhanxOC oneshot OOC Khan


_WARNING__: Slight spoilers from "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Kahn."_

You knew this was a bad idea. Helping the terrorist fugitive John Harrison aka "Kahn" even though he acts to be on our side. Something wasn't right, and Spock had the exact same feeling.

Taking over the bridge of the _Enterprise_, Spock commanded for communications with New Vulcan. On screen, his elder and alternate counterpart Ambassador Spock was shown. It has been a while since anyone on board, including yourself, had last seen him during the incident with the Romulan, Nero.

They exchanged their greetings before continuing on.

"In your travels, did you ever encountered a man named 'Kahn'?" the temporary Captain Spock asked bluntly.

The Ambassador took a deep silent sigh before speaking, "As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk, and yours alone." You could tell the half-Vulcun in the chair seemed disappointed but understanding. "That being said, Kahn Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the _Enterprise_ ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless, and he will not hesitate to kill every single one of you."

A cold chill went down your spine. The mixed vibes of shock and awe filled the whole bridge.

"Did you defeat him?"

"At great cost, yes."

Spock twitched his head to the side from curiosity. "How?"

The elder counterpart spoke of what was called "The Battle of the Mutara Nebula." How the Kahn from his reality took over the _USS Reliant_. How the _Enterprise_ had to go after him and his crew to stop him. How the battle resulted in Kahn activating the Genesis Device, and the only way to survive it was to reconnect the off-line warp drive, which Spock sacrificed himself to bring online to before dying from the radiation.

Everyone on the bridge and on deck were listening with many pictures in their heads of the story. They were in telecommunication presence of a person who came back from the dead.

Without hearing anymore, you stood up from your seat and stormed towards the door.

"Lieutenant Commander _, where are you going?" Spock spoke out from the Captain's chair.

"Didn't you just hear what your Ambassador twin just said? The guy's gonna kill us when he gets the chance and won't hesitate! Someone's gotta warn the Captain, Scotty, and Dr. Marcus before it's too late! If no one's gonna do it, I will!" With that you ran out from the bridge heading towards the transporter since you concluded that the power should be back up on the _USS Vengeance_ and you're able to rig majority of the power from the _Enterprise_ to work the transporter one more time.

"Mr. Spock," the Ambassador called out. Spock turned his head towards the screen to face his elder self. "Did you say her name was _?"

"That is correct."

He looked down. "How did I not notice she was on board. This could be trouble," he said, half talking to himself.

Spock knew something wasn't right. Even though he'd known you since you first boarded the _Enterprise_ as a Lieutenant, you really didn't talk to him much let alone talk to anyone except Scotty, who you loved to crack jokes with especially when he called you "lassie."

"Mr. Spock. Who is she?"

- - - - - - - - - -

You were able to beam yourself to the _Vengance_ but landed on the other side of the ship. Since the ship's schematics was similar to the other Starfleet ships, you ran down hall after hall without taking any wrong turns. Finally, you reached the deck, but it was too late. Right when the sliding doors opened, your friends were already transported back into the _Enterprise_ leaving just you alone with the terrorist Kahn.

"You're too late," a deep voice came from the captain's chair. "Your 'friends' are no longer here and in need of your assistance." Kahn stood up from the chair and turned to walk towards you. You startled and attempt to walk backwards away from him only to be cornered into a wall. Now, the terrorist stood less than a foot away from you with both of his arms placed on either side of you, preventing any means of escaping. "But _I_ will require your assistance."

You stood there in silence glaring his oceanic eyes down.

"Lieutenant Commander _! Do you copy?" Spock's voice came out from your communicator. You were too focused on the enemy to answer, but the eyes of the man in front of you softened.

"_-_? No. That...can't be right," his low, baritone voice said under his breath. "You cannot be her."

"What are you blabbing about?" you spat not loosening the tension in your eyes.

His eyes widened. "Yes. That voice. Those eyes. You are her." He suddenly took you in a tight embrace. You stood there in shock and confusion before you shoved him off.

"What's the matter with you?!" you screamed. The look of Kahn's face seemed hurt as if you took something precious from him, but really, something else took it.

"You...don't remember me...do you _?" You just stood there raising a brow. "What did Starfleet do to you? What kind of brainwashing mechanism did they put you through?"

"What are you talking about?!" you screamed. Silence filled the command deck.

Kahn let out a deep sigh breaking the silence before he continued, "My dear, you and I are from the 20th century. We are genetically engineered to be better than normal human beings. Extraordinarily better."

"No. That's not right! I'm _ _ from _, 4th generation Starfleet Operations-" You were cut off.

"Those are lies! Nothing but fragmented pictures they planted into your head when they brought you back!" You were taken back by the sudden outburst by Kahn. Kirk said he was constantly calm and collective during the interrogation, so this was quite sudden to you. "Ever wondered how you were better than everyone? You were stronger and more intelligent. I know your colleagues feared you."

"H-How did you...?" your voice trailed off into silence. You didn't really talk to anyone at the academy because of all the recruits there being jealous of you or scared of what your capabilities are even when you finally made your way up the ranks to the _Enterprise_. The only person to ever trust you was Scotty, who found your skills to be quite amazing.

His voice calmed back down before he continued, "When they told me there were only 72 Augments instead of 73, I didn't know what to do. They told me you didn't make it, that you were dead. I couldn't bear that thought."

"And why? Because I'm like 'family,' like what Kirk said?"

"No. Because you're...my wife."

You eyes widened. What you were hearing was so far fetched, you couldn't decided if you were dreaming or not. Every sentence he has said seemed to fit, but it wasn't logical either.

"N-No. I-I can't b-be," you muttered out softly. Kahn's long and slender fingers went to the bottom of your red Starfleet dress and lifted it up slightly passed your stomach; you were too much in shock to notice.

"Look at this." He took his free finger and moved it softly down the large scar on top of your stomach. "They said this was from an accident you had long ago. No, you carried a child. _Our_ child. Sadly, before we were cryogenically frozen, it was removed otherwise you nor the child would have survived. I remembered you cried for hours."

"This is all too much!" You slapped his hand away pulling your dress back down and tried to punch his face. The terrorist blocked and grabbed your fist, restraining you. You tried with your other hand, but he did the same with it; all while keeping his same soften face. "You can't be telling the truth! You kill people! I am not like you!"

Not even letting another second pass, Kahn released your hands and, before you know it, landed his lips right onto yours. A second of more shock hit you before something else hit; suddenly, images of a large war scene flashed into your mind. 84 people including you and a tall, slender man holding your hand tried to run, but you had a hard time running since the thing that was keeping you from running was a large and impregnated stomach. Then it changed. You were now on a bloody ground crying your eyes out as you were being held by the same man trying to calm you down even though his own eyes were filled with tears.

Reality hit you when Kahn's soft lips releases yours. You stood there in silence with your eyes on the steel ground of the _Vengance_ before looking up to him and started crying in his arms. His strong arms held you close; it felt just like how it did before. After you shed all you could, he gently takes your face and makes you look at him.

"Let us fight this together. To regain our crew, our family, and to fight, my dear _"

You nodded while trying to dry your eyes. He smiled and walked back over to the captain's chair. He started telecommunications with the _Enterprise_while you stood where you were collecting your thoughts.

_Everything was a lie. It was all for Starfleet. Those selfish bastards. That part of my life was a lie. This is my life. With Kahn. This is how it was supposed to be._

"Where is _?!" a familiar Scottish accent yelled through. Your head perked up to see Scotty with a mixed face of worry and frustration. You slowly walked over until you were in sight. The Scotsman sighed in relief. "Good, lass. You're still alive." You perked up a small smile before turning to Kahn. Your husband motioned you to the command board, which you humbly walked over to; this didn't make Scotty feel any better. "Lassie. Wh-what are you doin'?"

"So, Spock was indeed correct," the Vulcan said. "You're one of them." Everyone on the deck of the _Enterprise_exchanged gasps and widened eyes. "You're one of the Augmented Humans that were supposed to be frozen. Of course, one of the most dangerous ones next to Kahn: Kahn's wife herself." The crew turned to you. You couldn't figure out what kind of emotion you were supposed to express with so much attention right at you, but Kahn just smiled.

"Well done, Mr. Spock. But that information won't save you now. She is one of the best to know everything about this ship and yours, the best Starfleet has to offer," he said smoothly. "But now the time has come for her to use your skills to annihilate Starfleet along side with me. So, shall we, my love?"

"Yes, _Captain_," you responded. Your fingers hovered over the weapon controls. You looked back up to see Scotty's betrayed look.

"Lass..." was the last thing you heard before telecommunications was cut off.


End file.
